


Il resto è silenzio

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Alla fine il silenzio è tutto ciò che resta.





	Il resto è silenzio

**Author's Note:**

> Postata su EFP il 02.03.2017
> 
>  
> 
> **Contiene spoiler sul capitolo 84 del manga**

E fu silenzio. Assoluto, assordante.  
Inconcepibile pensare potesse essere così strano morire. Ma chi era lui, per fare critiche a quella Morte che gli era stata al fianco per così tanto tempo e che, alla fine, lo aveva afferrato? Era così che doveva andare; fin dall'inizio aveva saputo con certezza che non avrebbe mai visto la fine di tutto quello per cui aveva combattuto, sperato, per quello a cui aveva rinunciato alle cose importanti e, prima di ogni altra cosa, a se stesso.  
Non aveva mai fatto dei piani per il futuro; la verità era che sarebbe stato così bello farli – era convinto che, se fosse vissuto in un altro posto, la sua vita sarebbe stata sempre piena di progetti – pensare a ciò che sarebbe stato dopo, pensare a come sarebbe stato vivere oltre quelle Mura, oltre quel senso di colpa che non sarebbe mai sparito, ma che forse avrebbe smesso di farlo sentire così poco umano.  
Aveva rinunciato a tante cose e non aveva mai temuto di pagarne lo scotto finale. Sapeva benissimo che una volta morto, tutto sarebbe stato più facile: se avevi un progetto, qualcuno di importante, una vita da vivere  _dopo_ , morire sarebbe stato terribilmente difficile.  
Si era negato la felicità, ci aveva provato rinunciando all'amore – per cui non aveva mai avuto tempo – preferendo vivere prendendo ciò che poteva, quando poteva. Per anni era stato così.  
_Niente amore, niente progetti, niente futuro_. Non per lui, non per la propria vita.  
Negarseli avrebbe significato arrivare alla fine senza far soffrire nessuno: se nessuno lo amava, se nessuno teneva a lui come una parte di sé, morendo non avrebbe lasciato altro che un ricordo più labile. Nessuno avrebbe pianto, nessuno avrebbe sofferto per ciò che potevano avere e che non esisteva più.  
Era quello il suo piano. Lo era sempre stato.  
Ma poi. Poi era arrivato: inaspettato e dirompente. Il desiderio di un futuro, di progetti, di una vita oltre ogni ragione. E quell'inaspettato era Rivaille.  
Gli aveva scombussolato i piani, l'aveva fatto senza fare rumore, mentre si costruiva un piccolo spazio nel suo cuore, senza essere visto – o forse lui non aveva mai voluto vedere – e lì si era stabilito.  
Negarsi ogni cosa aveva avuto l'effetto contrario. E la consapevolezza era stata concepita ben prima di quel momento: morire avrebbe significato perdere qualcosa per cui, in silenzio, la sua anima e il suo cuore avevano sperato.  
Morire avrebbe sgretolato e distrutto tutto e, soprattutto, avrebbe lasciato qualcosa indietro. Perché se poteva fare progetti senza rendersene conto, era altrettanto vero che si era accorto della speranza in quegli occhi grigi. La Morte l'avrebbe strappata via. E avrebbe lasciato un solco nella sua anima, così profondo da rovinargli la vita che avrebbe potuto avere.  
Era il pensiero di averlo segnato per sempre con la sua perdita, quello che non poteva sopportare. L'idea di saperlo immobile, fermo nel punto in cui l'aveva perso, per sempre in attesa di qualcosa che non avrebbero avuto mai.


End file.
